When Happily Ever After Fails
by EvilPixey
Summary: More Castiel and Maggie adventers. Third in a series starting with "Till We find Ourselves Again" Castiel/OC Gabrel/OC Dean/OC eventually Rated MA for a reason
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter in the next part of the Maggie and Castiel Saga. It is a little short and I am sure some of you will wonder just what took so long. **_

_**First I hurt my elbow and typing was just not possible (although I tried) then when I finally had it done my beta was getting ready for finals, when I finally got it back and made my changes, my beta was in the middle of finals…. Sigh.. Real life it sucks sometimes.**_

_**But Here it is =D mostly just sappy honeymoon stuff but I await your feed back on where he took her!**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**Xox**_

_**EP**_

**When Happily Ever After Fails**

**Chapter 1**

**Out of Sight**

Maggie opened her eyes when Castiel pulled away from the kiss. Her eyes where still closed and her head pressed to his, her arms lie against him and her hands rested on his shoulders. The angel kept his arms firmly around her waist, holding her close to him. She could feel in the air she was somewhere very different than home.

"You can open your eyes." the angel whispered to her.

She nodded and kissed him one more time before she did.

As her eyes opened everything came alive around her. She could feel her shoes sinking in sand and the rush and crash of the ocean behind her, mostly she could smell salt and sea. And when she looked in front of her, she could see the cottage from the painting that Castiel had taken, saying he wanted to keep it.

"I'm still…" her voiced faded as she was overcome with astonishment.

"On Earth? Yes… we are." He finished and answered her question, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"How? ..I mean I know how.. But where?" she stammered

"Haniel did most of it with a little help from Gabe and myself." he explained.

"Where are we?"

'Some where in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. No one is here… it was perfect." He whispered.

"It is… perfect…" She smiled turning to face him sliding her arms up around his neck.

Their lips met one last time before He and Maggie entered the cottage.

****

Maggie shook her head, the angel had gotten every detail of the painting. It was perfect, everything just as she had imagined it when she painted the far off place.

Inside she was not disappointed and she could tell Castiel had spent more than a little time poking around in her head to find the details of the interior. This was not part of the painting but, again, it was as perfect as she had imagined.

"So this is what you and Gabriel have been up to?" she narrowed her eyes at him teasingly.

"Yes." he nodded, with a slight smile. "Is it? Is it right?"

"Yes" she grinned widely, at him. "You know it is" she giggled and walked to him wrapping her arms around him yet again.

"I love you Castiel" she whispered with an honestly that touched a spot so deeply inside of him he wasn't sure he knew that spot existed until he heard the tone of her voice.

"I love you Maggie, I would give you anything within my power, more if could find a way." he whispered, almost breathlessly against her ear.

"I know, but all I need is you.. And Zoe, that is what makes me happy."

His mouth was curled into a small content smile just before it covered hers, kissing her deeply while his arms held her close, so close he could feel her heart pounding against his chest.

Breaking the kiss he took her hand and let her toward the large overstuffed sofa.

"Edwin sent this" he said, with a mischievous smile, picking up a bottle from the table as they passed.

Maggie recognized the bottle as being the same wine that Edwin also had sent for their binding and she chuckled.

"He is a hopeless romantic" she giggled more, knowing the old man knew exactly what the effects of his gift would be.

Castiel sat her on the sofa. "Let me find glasses." he whispered against her lips, kissing her just before she sat.

Castiel returned quickly with glasses and Maggie had to smile at his enthusiasm, he too knew very well the affects of this wine and seemed eager to experience it again. He returned and she stood to face him. Grinning as she watched his usually graceful angelic fingers fumbling a bit with the cork, she finally had no choice but to let out the giggle in her throat as he finally managed to free it.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Nothing." she shook her head still smiling as he leant into him and pressed her lips against his. "Slow down we aren't going anywhere." she teased, bumping her nose against his.

He responded in kind. He loved having her so close and the reality of it was, he was astonished he finally had her alone. Nothing could interfere, no one, short of another angel, could even get to them. There was no phone, not even cell service, no internet, no television, absolutely nothing that would allow the outside world to find them.

He teased and bit gently at her lips while he held the now open bottle. Neither of them needed the contents for the lust it provided, it was more the openness it created between them Castiel desired.

Castiel poured the glasses of wine when their lips parted, then handed Maggie a glass, while taking her free hand in his and leading her to the French doors, that led out onto the wooden decking, then the beach.

He looked at her, standing in the moonlight, she was more than human it was obvious to him for the first time and that realization didn't bother him as much as he feared it would. The light wind blew her gown causing it to flutter around her and the moonlight seem to dance, not simply reflect on her creamy skin. She was beautiful and perfect.

He yet again took her in his arms and held her close letting the breeze off the ocean and the sound of the waves surround them, he was content to feel her pressed to him and she obliged resting her head high on his chest near his shoulder as they swayed gently in the glow.

"Finally" he breathed out sounding truly thankful.

"Hmmm… finally?" Maggie murmured, sounding content.

"I have you all to myself" he told her softly, "I have missed you Maggie… I've missed us… like this." he went on.

"Mmmm yes." she murmured again, her head lying against him comfortably and she sipped her wine.

Castiels hand began tangling in itself in the loose falling ringlets of her hair. He could feel her, love, her desires, so clearly, part of this was because of the wine, it relaxed her, more so, it opened her completely. Their connection was strong but, he always found himself wanting more, needing more of her. She carried part of his Grace and his blood coursed through her body. Both seemed to call to him, he was never truly at ease without her.

He swallowed the last of the amber liquid in his glass and sat in on the near by table, Maggie did the same. His head swam from the effects of the elixir and he could sense Maggie's reaction easily, she was open to him, more importantly he could feel her essence filling him.

He ran his hands over the dress feeling her body beneath the satin and chiffon. She responded by stretching her neck up to meet his mouth. Their kiss was deep, tongue and teeth competing for the upper hand as her fingers found his hair and raked through the dark locks, pressing his mouth against hers harder.

The sensation of her fingers in his hair, caused a moan to escape from the angels throat and soon he was seeking the hooks on the back of the dress.

Maggie couldn't help but, giggle into his mouth remember what Kate had said.

"What?" he broke the kiss looking at her confused.

"You might need a little mojo… there are about a million of those hooks."

His fingers were working diligently at them all the while.

"I've noticed." he replied lowering his head to nibble at her shoulder, before lifting her and carrying her to the bedroom.

****

Castiel had managed to free at least enough of the hooks to slide the satin away from Maggie's shoulders, she sighed and moaned lightly as he kissed and sucked his way along her collarbone to her neck. He hands worked their way into his shirt enough to trace the flesh of his shoulders, before sliding a hand down to his throbbing erection, pressing firmly against him through the black trousers.

He grunted into her neck as he felt the pressure of her hand and pressed back harder as his hands pushed her body hard against his own. He was dizzy, if it were the wine or if it was the moment he didn't know nor care, he had to have her. The soft kisses to her neck soon turned to gentle bites, and teeth dragging their way along the line of her neck that leads to her mouth.

"I want you." he growl against her lips as he pushed the dress the rest of the way off of her body. Maggie reciprocated, working the few remaining buttons of his shirt free, as he shrugged it off, her fingers worked to free him from the trousers, when the dropped to the floor he stepped out of them as he pushed her backwards onto the bed.

The room spun when he entered her, and the sounds of pleasure that emitted from her, made him more dizzy. "I love you" he grunted as he thrust inside her, feeingl her snug around him, he wanted more. Maggie shifted her hips and her arms and legs wrapped around the angel. Her head tossed back revealing the tender flesh of her neck, welcoming him to kiss, bite, suck and taste… he did.

Each thrust withdrew from him a louder grunt and growl, he was relentless, each thrust filling her completely with just enough force to test the line between pleasure and pain. His mouth explored her neck working it's way once again back to her mouth, while Maggie breathed and moaned out her pleasure. Her nails digging into his hips, while his hands traced every curve of her body. Is wings practically burst from him to drop down and close around them both until they were completely enfolded inside the soft, sleek feathers.

Castiel shuddered as Maggie ran fingers through the tufts of ruffling feathers. He growled his approval loudly when she tuned her head and caressed her cheek against his wings. Her body enveloped in his wings was one of the most pleasurable things he had ever felt the and attention she paid to the appendages was ecstasy.

Maggie arched her back and tightened the grip of her legs around him. The angel's thrust became short and deep almost grinding and his own aching increased. He closed his eyes for a moment wanting only the feel the pleasure passing between them.

"I love you Castiel" she whispered soft and jagged against her angels lips.

His response was a grunt into her mouth.

Her fingers dug deeper into this hair, as her hips met his own. Her release came with her once again digging nails into his flesh and he responded by grinding deeply inside as he jerked and grunted, filling her to spilling over.

They made love several more times and afterward she lay safely inside his wings. When sleep came to her, he watched over her. He was her friend, her lover, her protector, her mate and now her husband… and to him… she was everything.


	2. scene break note

It has come to my attention that FFN through one of their "updates" has managed to remove all of the scene breaks in my stories you know the little "***" between scenes.

I find this maddening GRRRRR since I write:

1 Bass Ackward OFTEN and scene breaks are VERY necessary for my stories to make sense

And

2 this means I must now go back and insert new breaks in EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER of EVERY SINGLE STORY!

Yes I MUST because I am far too OCD to leave it as it.

My apologies if this is causing any confusion for anyone reading it will take me a bit of time but I will eventually get everything straight for you.

Xox

EP


	3. Chapter 2

**Short and sweet with an unexpected visitor. More to come soon my beta is back… I hope lol**

**Chapter 2**

**Dont Go Away Mad Just Go Away**

Castiel lay next to Maggie, he could actually feel the smile on his face. He was watching her sleep, and it seemed for the first time, his plan to be alone with her was not going straight to hell. He should have thought of this sooner.

Castiel found it hard to believe it was all over. The two weeks of frantic planning and preparations, done. The dress, that caused so much strife between her and Kate, was perfect in his eyes and now lay on the floor, somewhere in the bedroom of the small cottage. He thought he should probably pick it up but, he didn't want to move. Edwin's gift, a bottle of wine, had left the desired of effect on him, on both of them. Maggie once called it bottled lust and he had to agree. Still, as he watched her sleep, he knew only a small part of that had anything to do with the wine, perhaps his now fuzzy head, but the rest of it was the woman. He loved her madly and she drove him completely insane at times. He had never dreamed such emotion was possible, such physical pleasure existed until he touched her.

Now for the next few days it was just the two of them, there was not another soul for miles, many, many miles. He had meticulously planned this getaway, honeymoon by human standards, with the help of both Gabriel and Haniel. Nothing, absolutely nothing, was going to spoil it. This was his gift to Maggie. She had, in the time they had been together given him much. He knew she would not agree with that sentiment but, it was true.

From the moment they met she cared for him, loved him, fought for him as well as by his side, she delivered his child and accepted his life as her own. Now finally, given the chance to give her a gift, he gave her a dream. Undisturbed and perfect.

He slid gently out of the bed, the thought of the crumpled dress on the floor nagging at him. He stood and found it quickly, giving it a small shake before laying it carefully over the back of a chair. He turned back to the bed and as he did something caught his eye through the window.

There was a small fire burning on the beach. How was this possible? No one was there with them… no one at all… of this he was certain. He moved closer to the window, yes, a fire was burning. The angels eyes narrowed as his defenses rose. He looked down to the bed once more. Maggie slept peacefully, his protective instincts stronger just for looking at her.

He walked to the beach to confront the intruder.

He and Gabriel were certain, when the picked the island it was uninhabited. There wasn't as soul here and there hadn't been in centuries if ever. The sand was cool under his feet, the sensation would have been thrilling with Maggie by his side but, she wasn't and he found himself becoming more and more irritated by the situation.

As he approached the flames he could see a figure sitting on a cluster of rocks huddled near the fire. He didn't have to see the interloper's face to know exactly who had dared to intrude.

"How dare you Lucifer!" Castiel Barked, coming into view of the Devil, he was too angry to be bothered with the intimidation the fallen angel wished to convey.

"Dare?" Lucifer questioned as if confused and insulted. "Really Castiel." the devil mused shaking his head.

"There is nothing here for you… No Winchesters… No war! Leave now!" Castiel snarled at the evil one.

"I simply wish to offer my congratulations." the Devil said in his usual seductive voice with just a tinge of hurt.

Castiel stood on the beach in just his black trousers, glowering, his arms at his side, in one hand his dagger the other hand tightly fisted.

"Leave" the angel growled.

"How very human of you to marry her." Lucifer rose from the rock he was sitting on and began to walk a circle around the angel as he continued on as if the Castiel had not spoken.

"You know, when our father said we were to love humans… I don't think this is what he meant." the devil said with a chuckle.

"What do you want Lucifer." Castiel growled more forcefully.

He stopped and looked on Castiel, he raised a hand to his chin and stroked lightly as if considering something.

"Your child is quite impressive isn't she?" he asked as much as stated.

"She has nothing to do with this." Castiel hissed

"She isn't like the other children you found in Wyoming… Why do you think that is?" he went on.

"What do you know about the others?" Castiel was lured in.

"What I need to."

"Do you think it's because you gave Maggie your grace?" He pondered.

Castiel didn't answer only glared at the fallen one, never taking his eyes off of him, even when he once again began to walk a circle around him.

"And the boy… your son, he will be much stronger won't he? Because this time she has your blood as well." He said, as he once again stopped and positioned his face mere inches from Castiel's own, looking at him almost curiously.

"I have no idea, I do not have a son."

"But you will soon enough."

"Do not come near my family Lucifer.. I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Lucifer taunted. "Stab me with your little knife… Send me back to hell?" he taunted more.

"I will be the end of you if you come near. That I promise." Castiel said with resolve.

The Devil clasped his hand together and rested them under his chin and looked at Castiel once again with amusement. "And you believe that, it is almost… ummm I don't know… sweet? But you forget Castiel… you are closer to hell than you are to heaven these days…"

With that Lucifer was gone.

XXX

Maggie woke before sunrise to find Castiel looking down on her. His expression more serious than she would have expected considering the day and night before.

"What's the look about." she whispered, rolling to her side, bringing them face to face.

"There's no look." the angel answered, bringing his lips to hers and tightening his embrace.

He teased her lips with his as he had always done and she played along, while her fingers ran along the invisible scar on his chest that joined them.

"I love you…" she whispered against his mouth, "but I know something is wrong."

"Shhhh" the angel tried to quiet her. "This is much more interesting." he told her catching her lips and kissing her eagerly.

"So is this." she giggled reaching down to stroke his hard cock as it pressed into her thigh.

Castiel sighed into her mouth as she made contact. In all the time he had been with her, her touch still brought shivers to him. He groaned as she moved her hand along the hard velvet flesh of his erection and she giggled again into his mouth.

"You are so easy." she laughed and bit his lower lip.

"I am not." he growled, and reached a hand around to her back side to give a hard squeeze. "You just… I don't know… You are all I want when I am near you… most of the time even when I am not." he chuckled.

Maggie nodded as their open mouths played, "Uh huh." she agreed and she smiled into his kiss.

"I love you." he whispered

"And I love you." she responded just before he rolled her to her back and sank deep inside of her.

XXXX

They showered and dressed and went out into the main room to find breakfast waiting.

"Did you do this too?" she questioned.

"Haniel probably." he answered.

"I really have to find a way to thank him."

"He's an angel if you are happy he considers that to be his thank you."

"Still…he does so many things for me." Maggie sighed looking around at the cottage. "I can't believe you did this." she smiled at Castiel.

He simply smiled and held her in his arms. "I wanted it to be perfect." he whispered against her ear.

"It is." she said kissing the spot on his chest and feeling him shudder.

"You should eat." he told her easing himself away.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked him.

"Nothing at all." he grinned. "Well nothing that would distract me from you anyway." he grinned.

"One thing." Maggie said.

"What?" Castiel wrinkled his brow.

"Tell me what is wrong. I can feel it angel… spill." she grumbled.

Castiel let out a low growl and shook his head. "Stubborn." he sighed. "We will talk after breakfast.. I will tell you and then we will not speak of it again until we are home." he told her firmly.

"But-" she started.

"Maggie it's not up for debate. The next few days are for us… nothing else matters." he told her.

They had breakfast and afterwards they took a walk on the beach. Castiel held his hand out to her and she wrapped her arms around his and rested her head high near his shoulder as they slowly walked through the warm sand. After a while they found a spot to sit and Castiel brought an arm around her while she leant her head into his chest occasionally looking up at him for a kiss. For Maggie there was not one worry, except what ever was going on with her angel. She could sense something and it was time he shared.

"Tell me." she said looking up at him.

He sighed and nodded. "Lucifer was here after you went to sleep."

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "What did he want?"

"What he always wants… Us to join him… take his side…" he told her, "… and of course to threaten us…"

Her jaw tightened.

"See… There nothing you can do about it." he told her. "There was no reason to tell you." he complained.

"Of course there was reason, if it bothered you." she told him.

"It doesn't matter, he's gone." Castiel said with finality.

"Maggied again laid her head on the angels chest. "Castiel?"

"Hmm" he answered as his long fingers played in her hair.

"Do you find it strange Lucifer has never shown himself to me?" she questioned.

As much as the angel didn't want to talk about Lucifer during their honeymoon he had to consider her question. It had never occurred to him before but she was right. The devil seemed to time his visits so that he would not come in contact with her. Surely she would be the easier of the two to intimidate Castiel had to wonder why he chose to avoid her.

"It's a good question, one we will discuss further after we are HOME…" he told her just before he pushed her back into the sand silencing her protests with hungry kisses.


	4. Chapter 3

_A little more fluff before it all goes to Hell... literally. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3**

**Grains of Sand**

Maggie's Breath was warm against Castiel's neck and he lay next to her savoring each brush of her lips and puff of breath that landed on his sensitive flesh. He reciprocated by pulling her closer and gliding his hands down the smooth, skin of her shoulders to the curve of her back letting out a deep and satisfied sigh as she nuzzled deeper into the crook of his neck.

"So I can assume you are feeling better? She questioned with a breathy chuckle against his warm skin.

"Yes." he nodded releasing a small laugh of his own, recalling the earlier events. He moved his hand upward to thread long fingers through her loose curls. The nape of her neck still damp with sweat from their love making.

She sighed contentedly feeling his arms around her, relishing his touch. "You should sleep now." he said softly sensing her relaxed state and kissing her forehead gently.

She nodded lazily in response, and soon he felt her slip into sleep. He was still until she instinctively moved her head to his chest, and nestled against him with out waking, her hand finding his way across his chest and her legs intertwined with his own.

"Mine" he whispered to her as he drew a wing up and over her, the gesture both loving and protective, before closing his own eyes. He began to recount the events of the day and a small smile once again spread across his face.

XXX

If anyone were looking on they probably would have looked like any other happy couple enjoying few days on the beach, well except for the fact that he had wings and she was grooming them. Thankfully they were miles from any living being that could bear witness's to the event, however Castiel knew that was short lived as much to his dismay, Maggie had photographic evidence of the entire thing.

It was innocent enough at the beginning, Castiel had planned the day further down the beach, near the water. After lunch he had carefully packed her tote with everything needed. towels and large blanket, enough sun block to coat an army. He was quite pleased with himself and he was anxious to have her all to himself in the blue water, under the warm sun. Maybe too anxious, because it never occurred to him that maybe his wings and the sand wouldn't mix.

He had no reason to hide them, his wings that is. While they were on the island no one was there to see them and Maggie loved them so much and he would be the first to admit, he loved that she did, especially the way that she did. For him just the thought her fingers threading through the silver gray feathers was enough to make him shiver and now, with not another soul to see, he had made sure they were available for just that purpose… Often.

They had walked hand in hand through the sand, she was wearing what had to be the smallest bathing suit he had ever seen, not that he had seen many, but he began to wonder why she wore anything at all… That may have been the beginning of the problem.

After they had picked a spot to settle and spread the blanket, he drew her close and began to cover her with sunscreen. The lotion was thick and sticky and wouldn't have been his first choice in lotions to slather her with. He much preferred the ones she used after her baths but, even with her bit of grace he felt it was a necessary precaution. To him her pale skin was perfect, he wouldn't dare risk a burn no matter how short lived. He took his time and didn't miss a spot and all in all enjoyed the experience much more than the makers of the product ever intended he was sure. Maggie teased him a few times for taking so long and he explained to her he was only being thorough, which she translated to mean horny and told him so, he chuckled at the accusation but he didn't deny it.

When he finally finished he pulled her to her feet and into his arms meeting her lips with his own, he gave her a long and deep kiss. "I love you." he whispered as he began to pull her toward the water. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, he had never actually been in an ocean before. He stopped just short of getting his feet wet and looked at the small caps of foam rushing towards him. Maggie watched him with much amusement, taking the lead, now it was Maggie, who pulled him along into the water. He stood at first feeling the cold foam and water rush around his feet causing them to sink in the sand and giving him the momentary sensation of movement. His expression was again one of curiosity as he looked up at Maggie who couldn't help but grin at him. This was who she fell in love with, this man-child whose curiosity made the most common things a new experience.

"Come on." she coaxed tugging his hand "I'll protect you." she teased.

He released a small laugh at the gesture and walked with her deeper into the water. This time he watched her gasp and jump as the cold waves slapped higher and higher at her body. Soon he found his arms around her as they splashed and ran sloshing through the water, their bodies colliding with the small waves. It was his turn to lead her deeper just up to her chest.

He drew her to him and held her close as he felt her legs wrap around his waist, practically weightless in the water.

"I like this." he smiled and teased her with his mouth.

"I thought you might." she smiled back.

His arms encircled her and his mouth hovered near hers, and he was taken by the drops of water on her face and then her shoulders. Once again it was obvious, at least to him, she was so much more than human now.

The sun's rays didn't rest on her perfect skin but reflected, throwing off a kaleidoscope of colors. He was reminded of her life force and how beautiful it was when he gazed on it. She had become some new creature, some new form of life and he was responsible for her, for what she had become and again he was surprised to realize this didn't bother him in the least. He understood now, he made her exactly what she was meant to be… without him she would not exist as she did now and without her… well.. he probably wouldn't even be alive. They truly were two pieces of the same puzzle.

When her lips caught his and he breathed a passionate sigh into her waiting mouth, he decided that perhaps there were too many clothes involved after all and with a mischievous grin against her lips they were gone.

"Show off." Maggie teased as she felt him pressed against her flesh on flesh.

Castiel simply chuckled into her mouth as his hand came around from her back up to cup a bare breast. Her whispered moan into is mouth was pure bliss to the angel and he moved his hand and worked it lower between them to separate and caress the heat between her legs, his own aching became sweet agony as she moved her hips against his exploring fingers. Her kiss was more fervent and urgent, and she bit and sucked on his lips and tongue.

He slid inside her at first thrusting deep but, then, overcome a bit, by the sensation of the cool water surrounding him, marked by the contrast of the almost impossible heat of being inside her, a deep groan erupted from his throat.

He soon slowed his thrust and allowed the current and the rush of waves to move their bodies against and with each other, both of them moaning softly into each others waiting mouths. Wrapped in each others arms, hands and fingers kneading into the others flesh. The bond between them strong and the emotions of the moment flowed freely, feeding the angel's need to be connected to his mate.

They stayed together this way, physically and emotionally connected, long after, their physical release. Maggie nuzzled her face deeply into her angels neck and shoulder and closed her eyes absorbing his essence and he rested his head against her own doing the same while relaxing to the feeling her soft breath against his skin. With the water surrounding them, making them weightless, it was easy for the angel to feel as if there was nothing in the universe but, the two of them, and at the moment that is exactly what he wanted and needed to feel.

Eventually the real world came calling as the surf became rough causing them to move back to the beach. Once there, Castiel pulled Maggie down onto the blanket and again their bodies intertwined as did their minds and souls. He for one never wanted to leave this place. He could not remember a time when they were so completely alone together, so completely connected as they were right now. That might have been part of the problem as well.

She was on her back and he was on his side resting over her on one arm. He was teasing her lips again with his own, enjoying the feeling of her body against his and the feeling of the sun on his back. He his wings came out of hiding and swept down around her before unfurling and standing at attention, broad and wide. This was a rare sight even for Maggie it was not often they were alone any where there was enough space and privacy to completely unfurl his wings.

To Maggie there was little else on earth as wonderful as his wings. Although he often told her they were nothing special as compared to those of a higher ranking angel, she was certain there were no others she would ever wish to be wrapped in, therefore there were none that could compare.

As he spread them over her and she reached to thread fingers through the neatly rowed feathers , he smiled down on her just before his wings swept around her once more only this time completely encompassing her inside them. With a mischievous grin he began a mad assault of flutters against her exposed skin, which resulted in the expected squirming and giggling from Maggie and soon they were both in hysterics. Before long they where rolling and squirming deep into the sand as Maggie tried to free herself from his relentless tickling. Eventually she won, she always did… and she always would. She gave up fighting him and kissed him, full and hard and deep, giggling into his mouth breathlessly and before he knew it, he was kissing her fervently, passion replacing his playfulness and he was once again plunging deep inside her. Their bodies rocking together, the teasing flutters of his wings now turned to loving caresses as they both sank deeply into the other embrace.

It was when they once again lay sated, he withdrew his wings from her he noticed the sand… the tiny grains of sand deep in the layers of his feathers. At first the thought he could flutter it away but, that only removed the most obvious grains. He stood and gave them a few good flaps akin to shaking a rug. No luck, this removed only slightly more sand the previous flutters.

Maggie watched the process with amusement.

"This isn't funny Maggie." Castiel scolded her, it didn't help at this point she was practically rolling with laughter at the angel who was flapping and twitching almost uncontrollably.

"Oh but it is" she countered as she pulled the camera out of her bag.

"No pictures" he said pointing his finger at her with a look of playful warning.

"Just a couple." She giggled.

The angel closed his eyes and shook his head. "This really is uncomfortable." he grumbled flapping his wings and now they had taken on a rumpled and disheveled appearance, almost as if his wings had developed a terrible case of bed head.

Maggie was struck by more giggles and he looked like a cat chasing his tail, turning this way and that trying to smooth feathers and shake the sand free.

"You could be helpful." he told her, as she moved behind him.

"Shhhh" she quieted him between her giggles. "You'll be fine." she assured as she kissed the space on his back between his wings.

A small grunt of pleasure escaped the angel's throat at the sensation of her mouth on this spot. "Behave" she scolded, "… remember what got you into this predicament." She reminded him with a soft laugh, before gently sweeping her hands through the layers of soft feathers.

Castiel grunted again, "Yes" he said with a soft laugh of his own.

By the time she had finished he was nearly out of his mind with pleasure, the irritation of the sand was nothing compared the feeling her hands so deeply with in the layers of feathers. Each sweep of her fingers on the thin and delicate flesh of his wings ecstasy. When she had finished he had all but forgotten the reason for the thorough

grooming.

"Better?" she asked softly and she was swept up into his arms almost before the word had left her mouth.

"Yes…" he whispered against her lips as he covered them with is own.

"Easy." she chided, pulling away gently.

He growled when she did.

"Shhhh let's go back before I have to start all over." She whispered.

XXX

Castiel's was pulled from the memory by a loud 'BANG'." It only took him a moment to realize that the doors leading to the outside patio had slammed shut from the wind. The sky was dark and black clouds were rolling in.

A storm was coming…


	5. Chapter 4

Okay this story is finally getting legs. I think you will all like his. smut free but pleny of those gooey moments you all love and finally the plot arrives.

Feed back PLEASE

xox

EP

Chapter 4

Home Again

Castiel and Maggie arrived home to find Gabriel there with Zoe. The little girl was holding her uncle's fingers and tottering around the kitchen when her parents arrived. She let out a loud squeal of happiness as she rounded to corner to the living room to find them there.

Maggie grinned ear to ear at the sight of her little one and knelt down to lift her into a hug. "Oh I've missed you." she cooed into the child's ear and planted a long kiss on her forehead. Castiel watched the two of them with all of the love and pride of any other father and husband and found that the scene made him feel complete in a way he didn't know was possible. He watched as Zoe's small arms wrapped around her mothers neck tightly, while tiny fingers wove through out her curls. He listened to the giggles that echoed the pure joy the child was feeling to be back in Maggie's arms. The world was such a simple place for his little girl and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Da Da Da Da" she sang out the chorus looking to her father and he joined the embrace, before taking his daughter in his arms, receiving the same hugs and laughter. He closed his eyes as she brought her tiny face to his and planted a sloppy wet kiss on his nose. "I've missed you too" he told her with a grin and pressed her head to his shoulder.

Gabriel took the chance to grab Maggie into a hug of his own "Girlfriend I have missed you!" he exclaimed, dancing the woman who had become his close if not closest friend around the room.

"Uh oh" Maggie said scrutinizing the arch angels face as he spun her about. "What are you up too?" she questioned narrowing her eyes in a joking manner.

"Can't a guy just miss his best bud?" he asked with mock hurt.

"I was only gone a week." Maggie reminded. "And you have a girlfriend to keep you busy." she reminded him further.

"Yeah about that." Gabe started

"Oh no.. You and Alba didn't?"

"No No… we're fine." he assured "But I think you two started something with all of this Binding and wedding and baby stuff." he sighed.

"Oh?" Maggie giggled, now she was curious.

"Yeah and then you had to go and tell her about Cass and the damn feathers he leaves you… " he grumbled. "You know I've had to about pluck my wings bald trying to keep up." he laughed.

"She told you to leave her feathers?" Maggie questioned confused, Alba didn't seem the type to request such a thing.

"No… she just said it was sweet and romantic." he answered "I guess I'm the one who took it an ran." he admitted.

"Ah… went a little overboard did you?" Maggie laughed.

"Yeah and the feathers were my idea.. Get your own." Castiel said, turning his attention to the conversation while swaying Zoe in his arms and elbowing his brother, before leaning close to kiss Maggie giving her a wink and a knowing smile.

"Do you mind?" Gabe complained to his brother, "You've had her an entire week… it's my turn." he said giving him a light shove.

"Who said you got a turn." Castiel challenged. Staring into his brothers face.

"She's my best friend" Gabe said possessively, staring back

"And she's my wife." Castiel growled

"Are you gonna let him get away with that?" Gabe asked looking at Maggie. "You're my best friend not his…He can go talk to Dean if wants advice."

Maggie chuckled at the two of them. " Knock it off both of you." she scolded taking Zoe back from her father. "You can share for now… and No, he doesn't need any more advice from Dean" Maggie rolled her eyes.

"Speaking of Dean." Castiel said and gave Gabe a questioning look.

"Ahh almost forgot." The other angel nodded. "Ready when you are," he replied with a wink.

"What?" Maggie asked.

The two angels looked at each other and grinned mischievously. "What are you two up to… we've only been home 15 minutes." she said.

XXX

Maggie stood outside her garage with her eyes closed. "What are you up to" she questioned.

"Shhh" Castile leant close so her ear and hushed her. "You'll see."

Gabe held Zoe while Castiel unlocked the small side door then took Maggie by the hand and led her inside.

"Okay you can open them" Castiel said with some excitement in his voice.

Maggie opened her eyes to find the garage empty of most of the clutter, it had been freshly painted a sage green color and her paintings covered most of the walls, the remaining walls had new shelves filled with art and painting supplies. In the center an easel and a sitting area off to the side.

She looked at Castiel wide eyed. "You did this for me." she asked

"It was sort of a group effort." he said softly wrapping her in a hug. "I know you said you didn't paint because you didn't feel the need to… but.. This way when you are ready you have the perfect place." he told her as he held her in his arms.

"Sam and Dean did most of the work, clearing it out and painting" Gabe explained.

"Sam and Gabe picked out most of the art supplies" Castiel continued. "And Bobby even had a hand in with the shelves."

"Thank you" Maggie whispered as she hugged Gabe. "I love you."

"Of course you do, who can resist me." Gabe replied brushing off the sentiment at first, then "I love you too… we all do Maggie."

She turned to Castiel with eyes turning red. "No… Don't do that." he said grabbing her and pulling her against him. "I don't do these things to make you cry." he said with a chuckle as she buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him and raising to her toes to kiss him.

Castiel nudged her nose with is own. "I love you Maggie he whispered.

"It's perfect." She told him kissing him again. He responded by deepening the kiss.

"Uh oh Sunny close your eyes" Gabe joked putting a hand over the little girls eyes. "Mommy and Daddy are being very bad." he giggled.

Casiel chuckled against Maggie's lips at his brothers antics.

"I love you." She whispered just before he pulled away.

"So where are Sam and Dean?" Maggie asked.

"They were going to stay till you got back, but they got a call. Something about an amusement park a few hours from here… They said they would come back as soon as they could." Gabe told her.

"What happened at the park?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know really… sounded like some kids got on a ride but never got off. Just vanished." He relayed, "Remiel, Azariel and Adahiel went along in hopes of helping."

Maggie looked concerned, "What park?"

"Green something or other."

"Green Lake?" she asked.

"Yeah that's the one. Why you know it?"

She nodded and looked at Castile "It's about 30 minutes from home… from Kate's." she said worried.

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence." The angel soothed, shooting Gabe a sideways glance.

Maggie shook her head. "I don't know, the local schools take the kids there every year at the end of the school year. It's a pretty big deal. The place is probably full of kids."

XXX

"Is she asleep?" Castiel asked as Maggie came into the living room from the nursery.

"Yes" She nodded and smiled.

"Good.." he said with a grin, "Come here." reaching a hand for her, then pulling her to lie on the sofa with him.

Maggie sighed contented as she felt his legs intertwine with hers as rest of her body molded to the angels, as if they were made for each other.

"Two pieces of the same puzzle." Maggie murmured, as she relaxed into his embrace.

Castiel nuzzled his face into her neck and pulled her t-shirt just slightly away from her shoulder so he could lay a wet kiss or two.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." They were both shaken and surprised to hear Remiel's voice. They looked toward the door to see the blond angel standing there with Gabriel, both of them wearing solemn expressions.

Maggie sat up and Castiel followed. "What's going on?" she questioned both of the angels. Neither answered, but Gabriel shot a look to Castiel that said something was wrong… very, very wrong.

"Gabriel?" Maggie said.

"Maggie we need to talk to Cass" he said his voice deathly serious. "What is it" she pressed feeling the panic rise in her chest.

"Please Maggie. Let us talk to Cass first." Gabe told her.

Maggie looked to Castiel, her brows furrowed with concern. "Be calm." he soothed. "Let me talk to them." she nodded reluctantly and he went to the front porch with the other two angels.

XXX


	6. Chapter 5

It's short and not very sweet. Be warned this is about to get very dark and not so pleasent. on a positive note those of you who have been waiting for a Dean love interest you have finally got your wish.

Read on and FEED BACK would love to know what you think of where you are going. If you are a friend of Cas angst (Isa) buckle up you are about to be overloaded.\

xox

EP

Chapter 5

All in a Days Work... Right?

"How's Maggie taking it?" Bobby's voice questioned Sam over the phone.

"Don't know yet, Gabe and Remmy left a little while ago to tell her."

"Well it's good they are telling her face to face, but… she isn't gonna take it well in either case." Bobby sighed.

"Tell me about it." Sam breathed out with dread.

"So what's happening now?"

"We got a room about mile away from the park. We're just hanging out till the cops clear out, then we're going back in to look for markers, gonna try to figure out where they took them." Sam answered.

"The angels got any ideas?"

"Yeah… lots… none of em good." Sam laughed bitterly.

One the other side of the room Dean stood staring out the window of the rundown motel room and the angel Azariel stood watching him. Their relationship grew after Maggie and Castiel's wedding and Dean had finally spent some quality time with the angel. Azariel could often be found with Dean even when there wasn't business to attend to, and, as was the case now, when there was. Azariel approached him from behind and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Your concern for Maggie is admirable." She commented.

Dean let out a puff of air and a nod, "She doesn't deserve this." he said.

Azariel tilted her head confused.

Dean looked into the blond angels blue eyes and explained. "This is gonna force her to choose. And she will… I know her…. She will…" He looked down at his shoes and then back out the window. "There is no good choice." he sighed.

Azariel nodded. "Sacrificing herself will not change the out come."

"Maggie isn't gonna care about the out come anymore than I would… Like I said… I know her."

The angel threaded her hands over Deans shoulders then rested her chin on his right shoulder staring out the window from behind him and let out a sigh. "We will find a better way." she said determined.

Dean nodded. "I hope."

XXX

"No…" Maggie said just above a whisper, shaking her head at Castiel, her eyes looking at him with disbelief, perhaps it was denial. Her living room was silent and dark, except for the few candles Castel had lit in preparation for a romantic evening that now lay wasted. Castiel knelt in front of Maggie while the other two angels, Gabriel and Remiel, stood to the side and looked on.

His heart broke giving her such news, watching Maggie's face fall and her eyes fill with anger and then fear. His own blood boiled with the same anger and fear, feeling the gravity of the situation. "I'm sorry." he told her. "I'm so sorry." he repeated leaning forward and pulling her into his arms.

She fell into him, silent, she wanted to cry but no tears came, she wanted to scream but no sound would break from her throat all she could do was cling to the angel, her angel and try her best to breathe and comprehend the words he had spoken. He hated telling her and although he found the predicament horrifying, he could only imagine range of emotions and pain Maggie was feeling at the moment. Her niece, Ashley, and two of her friends were missing and all signs pointed to Mastema and Lucifer as their captors.

Castiel knew the woman in his arms as well as he knew himself and certainly better than he knew any other creature who walked the earth. He knew she would want to go find the girl and her friends, more than that, he knew once the shock wore off, she would be relentless and vicious in her pursuit of both the missing teenagers and their captors. He held her in his arms until he felt her trembling begin to cease. It was replaced by a stiff tension, he knew this was anger and resolve. He pressed his face against in her neck, murmuring, words… any words he could think of… promises of retribution, in an attempt to calm and sooth her. He felt the pulse in her neck slow to a steady and hard thumping as she swallowed hard.

"Are you sure?" the question came out a sharp and hissing rasp against his ear.

He nodded, as he pressed her head and body closer to him. "There are demons signs in the area that point to both Mastema and Lucifer." he said quietly.

"Why?" she asked, again with the same rasp that told him she was fighting for control of the many emotions surging through her mind.

Castiel pulled back and looked to the other angels, and then dropped his head somberly, before looking back at Maggie. "It's the bloodline." he started, "Your bloodline…Lucifer is convinced our child is key in building a new race… repopulating the earth."

"What does Ashley have to do with it?"

Castiel lowered his head again. "She has your blood, according to Haniel her capabilities as a vessel may be even greater than your own, all Lucifer would have to do is…." He paused dreading the next part, "Replicate the circumstances that made Zoe what she is and… "Castiel's voice faded as the rest of the sickening and appalling details became obvious.

Maggie shook her head. "No." she said as her lip curled into a snarl, "He wouldn't dare."

"Unfortunately, Maggie… he would… and he will." Castiel told her.

"We are preparing a plan of attack." Remiel said, "But I admit we were not prepared for this possibility."

"You have to find her… them!" Maggie said, her tone now angry. "Where is she… where is he keeping them?"

"We don't know." Gabe told her trying to remain calm.

"What the hell have you been doing?" she snapped. "They have been missing for hours… How can you not have any idea where they might be?"

"Maggie." Castiel soothed.

"How can they not know?" she snapped, glaring at Castiel in return.

"Calm down Maggie." Castiel said, this tone slightly more firm.

"Let her go Cass." Gabriel interrupted. "She's angry and she has every right to be."

XXX

30 minutes later Maggie and Castiel were in their bedroom, she was packing her weapons tote and he was trying to convince her to stay home…unsuccessfully.

"Maggie please, let us handle this." he said

"The angels… let the angels handle it?" she laughed bitterly as the words broke through the snarl on her lips. "The angels started this."

"Maggie." Castiel said just above a whisper, he ignored the implied blame of her statement. She was angry, furious was probably a better word, and she needed to lay that blame somewhere. He and his brothers would gladly shoulder that weight if it gave her some relief. "Please, you need to stay with Zoe." he went on.

"Adahiel can stay with Zoe, I need to see Kate, I need to find Ashley."

Kate, how could he have forgotten, Kate. He nodded, "Of course, Kate will need you. I will take you both somewhere safe."

Maggie looked up from the leather tote on the bed. "No Castiel. You can take Kate and the boys somewhere safe… I'm finding Ashley."

"Maggie it isn't safe for you to be there, this could simply be a trap to bring you closer. At the very least they could be hoping to make a deal… at worst… who knows." The angel protested.

Maggie zipped the tote shut and pulled on her jacket then looked at the angel with a resolve he had never seen in her before.

"I'm counting on that." she said.

XXX


	7. Chapter 6

Rated A for ANGST! seriously this story is just GUH! Isa I expect you will be a happy camper with this one.

Ok so buckle up and please please please talk to me about this one even if you never do... this has the potential to go to some very dark and i mean DARK places. I dont know how far to push with out your feed back.

xox

ep

The Winchesters along with a group of angels that included, Gabriel, Remiel, and Azariel arrived back to the motel room empty handed and discouraged. They had been waiting at near by Cherry Tree Motel until the police had completed their investigation of the park and the rollercoaster the girls had been riding at the time of their disappearance. While normally the Winchesters would have brandished fake badges and assumed the identities of law enforcement officers from one agency or another, they found this case too close to home to risk suspicion. To be honest all of them, humans and angels alike, were hoping the police would come up with some completely logical explanation. As depraved as it would seem, solid evidence that the girls had been kidnapped by some pervert and dragged off into the nearby woods would have been welcome news. They would have stood a chance of being found, of being saved, if that were the case. Hell with the army of angels looking for the girls, any human assailant wouldn't have stood a chance and this nightmare would have been over hours ago and the girls home safe in their beds. No it wasn't that simple.

Simple, Dean thought with a sarcastic laugh, he couldn't help but ponder just how twisted reality had become. When the thought of a 16 year old girl trapped in the hands of some backwoods pervert was the preferable option over… over? God only knew what and as a matter of fact even he more than likely didn't have a clue either.

Once at the motel, there was an eerie silence within the group, no one spoke, everyone just seemed to contemplate and brood over the days events. The angels took their leave, all of them having different ideas and opinions of where to look or who to talk to for information. None of them really anymore sure of what to do than the humans.

Dean fell into bed just as the sun was coming up. He was working fiercely to stop the barrage of images replaying in his mind. First there was the parents of two of the missing girls, with their long sad worried faces. He watched as they left the park looking lost and disillusioned. Next was Kate, Maggie's sister and the mother of the now missing Ashley. She waited inside the park with Maggie. He never much liked the woman, she was bossy and more than a little snotty, but hell she didn't deserve this. He stood on the sidelines watching as Maggie put on her best brave face and consoled her sister. Castiel stood to the side, watching, his own face determined and his stance as stoic as the hunter had ever seen. Once Kate calmed, Maggie sent her with Remiel to be taken home.

Finally it was just them, the brothers, the angels and Maggie. She was the worst… the hardest. Sam got to her first capturing her in a hug that lifted her small body off of the ground Dean watched with a pained expression as the woman held on to his brother for dear life. He could feel her emotions, they were almost palpable in the air and about to crack her open. Sam held her and whispered something into her ear. Dean imagined it was words of encouragement as well as an apology. The kid apologized for just about everything these days, why not this too.

When Sam finally relinquished his hold on her it was his turn. He wanted so badly to have the words like Sam did. Something, say anything to assure her this would be just fine in the end. The problem was, he was neither that eloquent or full of shit. He didn't know if this would end well, as a matter of fact, if he were honest, he was pretty damn sure it wouldn't, at least he didn't see how it could. In a moment none of that mattered his arms opened and Maggie was inside them. He held onto her tightly, half expecting Castiel to clobber him at any moment for daring to touch her, but when he snuck a glance in the angel's direction he was relieved to find he didn't show even a hint of concern.

He held her tighter. "He won't get away with this." he told her. It was all he could say.. Promise… because he knew he would eventually find the SOB even if it was too late.

Maggie nodded into his neck and he heard and felt a sob. The dam inside her was breaking. "Don't give in Maggie." he whispered to her sounding almost desperate. "I know what you are thinking.. Don't do it."

He held her a little while longer before she pulled back. He did his best to pull a smile out of his bag of charm, but it wouldn't come. "This isn't over he told her." as Castiel approached and he relinquished her into the arms of the angel who loved her, then he stepped away.

"You love her." Azariel said as she placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Yes…" He nodded, "but… Not the way I thought." he said quietly.

Azariel looked at him curiously.

"I could never love her the way he does." he nodded toward Castiel who still had his arms wrapped around Maggie and then continued, "I moved on…" he said looking down at the blond and winking. " without even trying." he explained. "He never could… even when he tried."

"It is because his love is true." the angel explained and threaded her arm through his.

He nodded. "Poor sap." he said.

"You do not believe in true love?" Azariel asked narrowing her eyes at the hunter.

"I'm open to persuasion." he grinned.

XXX

Maggie stood on the deck outside of Kate's home watching the side come up over the neatly rowed houses of the suburb.

"I thought you might want this." Castiel's voice came from behind her as he handed her a mug of tea.

She nodded. "Thank you." she said just above a whisper and lifted her head to kiss him soflty.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Yes." he told her, placing his hands on her shoulders. He began to massage, encouraging her to relax. "You should probably rest as well."

"I can't."

"Maggie we will get her back.. Them back… all of them, but you still need to rest."

"He wants me.. Right? He doesn't really want her?" she asked.

"Maggie! Don't even think such a thing." he hissed.

"No… Castiel listen to me… I can stop this for her… them… right now if I just… agree? Right?"

"Maggie that is not an option and I will not even discuss it." he told her firmly.

"Castiel she is just a kid."

The angel grabbed her by her shoulders, digging strong fingers deep into her flesh and turned her to face him. "Listen to me Maggie because I am only going to have this discussion with you once… Do you understand." he said in almost a snarl.

"Yes." she nodded.

"I will bring her back to you.. I don't know how, but I will, but I will never allow such a bargain. Is that understood?"

"But… it might be too late already." she snapped back.

"He has too much to prepare, she needs both the grace and the blood of an angel inside of her, even he can't move that quickly." Castiel said with certainty.

"That's why he would trade her for me." Maggie said resolute.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and his grip on her shoulders tightened.

"NO" he growled.

"Yes." she hissed back defiant. "You know that is what he really wants."

"Dammit Maggie!" he growled at her with anger he had never shown towards her. "Don't do this. Do not make me fight for you again… you are mine, Not his.. Not ever! "

"Not even to trap him!" She countered

"NO!" The answer broke from the angels throat in a loud rumble as he turned and walked into the house.


	8. NOTE

I am going to be taking a break from FFN for a while. I currently have 4 stories open here. 3 of which I update very regularly. Lately I am just not getting much feed back which tells me I am boring you to tears.

For those who do read and review regularly I promise this is only a little break. 4 to 6 weeks at most. I am working on a novel - that with a little luck - will be published and available on amazon by Halloween. (cross your fingers.) and I really need to give those chapters some attention anyway right now. For those that read and never say a word… well now is your chance lol.

Any one interested in reading some odds and ends from the novel shoot me out a PM and I will hook you up with a chap or 2 in exchange for an honest review.

Love you guys who are so generous with your time and tell me what you think and I even love the ones who don't…. but if I am going to work blind then I have to dedicate that time to my book.

See you all soon I PROMISE I am not abandoning any of these fics. As a matter of fact I will probably continue to write them just not edit or post. As a matter of fact the final chap of 'Road" has already been written so have no fear I will be back!

Xox

EP


	9. Chapter 7

LOL enjoy. Very short as i am still editing and writing away at the novel. FEEDBACK PLEASE. Really if I dont hear something soon on the Cas an Maggie stuff this is going to be the last of them lol not being pissy just thinking you are all bored as hell with the two of them lol. Let me know.

xox

EP

Chapter 7

Oh No You Didn't

Dean laid in the motel bed tossing and turning. Sleep refused to come for him. His mind too haunted by the images of the families of the missing girls, by Kate's tears, but most of all by the look he saw in Maggie's eyes. He knew the look all to well. It was the sick sort of resolve that came with surrender. He didn't have to hear her say the words, he knew. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He knew exactly what she was planning. He also knew there was no one on earth, not even Castiel who would be able to change her mind.

Sliding out of bed he pulled on his t-shirt and jeans, scribbling a note for Sam he left the motel room, on his way to Kate's house. He had been to hell if anyone was going to convince Maggie there was a better way to save the girls it was going to be him. He just hoped she'd listen.

XXX

Maggie yawned, looking out over the neat rows of houses again. Castiel was angry with her and her heart tugged. Maybe she should have gone after him. Tried to make him understand, she loved him, she knew he loved her but, he could never understand. He was an angel, evil was part of his existence, a risk she accepted when she accepted him. Ashley didn't make that choice and she shouldn't have to.

Ashley had grown up in this house. She had taken her first steps in the family room just through the sliding doors behind her. She grew up playing with the children in this neighborhood. Just last summer Maggie and Castiel had sat on this very deck and watched as she and her friends, a group that included the two of the missing girls, swam in the pool in the yard. Maggie's Jaw clenched. "Bring her back you bastard." she growled just under her breath. "Bring them all back."

Another yawn forced it's way out of her throat and her eyes were heavy. Maybe Castiel was right. Maybe she should sleep. She took another sip from the near empty mug of tea Castiel had brought to her. She couldn't place the taste. It was familiar but… Another yawn and she had to sit as her head began to spin. She turn and pulled a chair away from the patio table behind her and plopped into just moments before the spinning grew more intense.

The tea she realized were she had tasted it before. "Edwin" she mumbled as she fought to keep her head upright.

XXX

Castiel stood inside the sliding door, just out of Maggie's view. He watched her yawn and then waver on her feet a few times, resisting the urge to go out and lift her in his arms. Not yet… it wasn't time yet, the tea hadn't quite taken effect. By the time she pulled the chair away from the table and all but fell into it his hand was on the door.

"It's alright," he said soothingly, "I've got you." as he knelt and pulled her relaxed body into his arms.

"No." she slurred and tried to resist leaning the other way.

"Shhh come on Maggie. You need to sleep." he said in the same soothing voice and pulled her back to him, this time lifting her in his arms.

"The tea… why?"

"Because you need to rest… Beacause I knew what you were thinking." he confessed, stroking a long finger down her cheek.

"Son of a bitch." she hissed.

He chuckled. "I expected you to call me worse." he told her as he walked into the house carrying her in his arms.

"Just wait till I wake up…." she yawned. "I'm gonna kick your ass." she promised with the thick speech of someone intoxicated.

"I look forward to it." he whispered and kissed her head as it came to rest on his shoulder.

The angel passed through the foyer just in time to see Kate's husband Chris, answering the door and letting Dean inside. The hunter was just about to ask if he could see Maggie when he saw Castiel carrying her through to the stairway.

"Whoa.. What the hell happened, Cas?" he asked rushing past Chris to the angel.

"She's fine." he assured.

"He fucking drugged me." Maggie complained.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"I did no such thing. I gave her some tea." he said simply, passing the hunter and heading towards the stars.

"Is she alright?" Dean questioned, following behind on the stairs.

"She will be fine in a few hours. She needs to sleep, that's all."

Although Dean trusted the angel, he never in a million years would have believed him capable of drugging Maggie, with tea or anything else and he reached out to touch her hand and then her forehead as the angel walked down the upstairs hallway.

"I told you she will be fine." Casitel said with slight annoyance.

"What did you give her? Cas she is out cold. Is it safe?"

"Tea… It is meant to relax her. She has had it before, to prepare for our binding. I made it a little stronger this time. She is fine." he explained.

"And were the hell do you get this tea?" Dean continued.

Entering the spare room they were using, he walked to the bed and gently lay Maggie down.

"A friend." he sighed looking down on her, before sitting on the edge and leaning to remove her shoes.

Dean simply sighed and shook his head. "You know she is gonna kick your ass right after Lucifer's for this."

"Actually she has promised to kick my ass as soon as she wakes." he replied dead pan.

Once Maggie was settled in bed, Castiel took the holy water from Maggie's bag and began to ward the window's and doorways into the room.

"So is that to keep her in or the demons out?" Dean asked when he had finished.

"Both." he said quietly, and returned to the bed. Leaning down he brushed a few loose curls from Maggie's face and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you… I know you are angry, but… I must keep you safe my love. I promised Zoe."

He stood and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him before warding it.

"She wants to turn herself over to the son of a bitch doesn't she? That's why the tea?"

"Yes… and in part." Castiel answered both questions.

"How long will it keep her out?"

"A few hours I hope.. Long enough for the others to find something… a hint of where he is keeping them. I hope." the angel answered.

Dean nodded and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "I gotta admit… I didn't think you had it in you to do that. I mean shit… You knocked her ass out. But… Cas… You did good… I mean you did the right thing." Dean assured him.

Castiel gave a soft laugh, "Remind me of that when she wakes." he said heading back down the stairs.


	10. holiday note

Hey!

I Live! I'm sorry to everyone who thought this was a long awaited update to one of my fics.

It's not. But soon, with a little luck it will be. I wanted to give you all a quick update.

First I have not abandoned any of my fics. I promise I have notes and updates in progress for all of them! Life has just gotten extremely busy lately. Some of you know my hubby was very ill last year. He his a diabetic and got a blood clot in his leg that resulted in all sorts of complications that nearly cost him his leg. (for the record H is 6 foot 9 , no that isn't a typo, and used to be a bodybuilder, this was not an easy time for him.) His leg was saved as a result of 3 different surgeries, but he hasn't had an easy time. As of now he is still not recovered and we are now being told he probably never will regain full use of the leg.

Anyway all of this has meant many trips to doctors and many meetings with lawyers, not to mention I have had to learn how to run a large part of his business while he is not available.

On top of all of that, As many of you know, I am in the process of several novels. Two of which are moments away from release, with three more in progress, not to mention I too own my own business that has nothing to do with writing, and this is my busy season. Add to that two kids that I home school and just trying to maintain some aspect of a normal life, I think you can see how overwhelmed I have been lately.

Anyway to get to my point. I am going to start to post small, short updates to all of my stories between now and Christmas. It might not be much, but it should be enough to move the stories forward a little at a time.

I have finally opened my Author page on FB look for Pixey Bitters-Author feel free to find me and friend me there and I am on Twitter now as Pixey Bitters. Feel free to find me there and say Hey!

I miss all of your wonderful reviews and comments and I miss the characters I have written here and cant wait to get back to them.

I hope all of you have a wonderful Holiday and cant wait to hear from you!

Xox

EP


End file.
